Sacrifices and Truths
by Angel of Hope1
Summary: TK is starting to fully realize his feelings for Kari, only to discover that she doesn't return them. As he tires to deal with this, the Dark Ocean beacons. Part 1 of a Takari.


Champagne High

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon or any of the characters there in.I promise to give them back to Bandai once I'm done with them.Promise.This is the first part of a three part story I'm working on.It's takari with sorato, and some Ken/yolei thrown in.But mainly takari.TK and Kari are both sixteen in this.Everyone else's ages correspond accordingly.No flames, please.I have no problem with constructive criticism, but I don't want dakari fans bitching at me just because TK and Kari get together.Also, I don't think that Davis is that bad.I like TK much better, but he's not a bad guy.Anyway, enjoy and hopefully I'll part two ready in a month or so, depending on school work.

SACRIFICES AND TRUTHS

****

"Kari, please let me in.I just want to talk to you.Please."Takeru "TK" Takeshi stood outside the bedroom door of his best friend and the most popular girl in school, Kari Kamiya.News about her breakup with her boyfriend, and exchange student from America, had spread across the school like wildfire.TK had immediately gone to Kari's home after school because he knew how upset she was.

"Kari, please, open the door."He sighed and turned."I thought that you trusted me."

"That was a cheep shot Takeru."He turned back to see Kari standing with her door partially open, her cheeks red and streaked, her eyes red and puffy.

"I know," he admitted."But I wasn't just about to let you wallow in misery by yourself."

"So you want to join me?"A ghost of a smile flickered across her face.

"That's what friends are for," TK shrugged.Kari turned and beckoned for TK to follow her inside.When they were in she closed the door and re-locked it.She sat down on the bed while TK sat on the floor next to her."Talk to me."

"He seemed like such a nice guy when we started going out," she began."He took me out to dinner, the movies.He was a prefect gentleman, paying for everything, opening doors for me.When we started to get closer, he didn't go past where I wanted him to, even though I could tell that he wanted to go farther.After a while, though, he started to not pay as much attention to me as he used to.He started getting a little bolder when we were together.Nothing happened," she quickly assured him."He always stopped when I asked him to, but I could start sensing an impatience about him.Then, yesterday, the photography club got cancelled, so I went over to his apartment.He had given me a key a while ago, so I just let myself in to surprise him."Tears began to trickle down her cheeks."I found him on his couch, making out with a girl from Impreial High."TK winced.Finding your boyfriend making out with a girl from the rival high school was definitely an ego bruiser."He never saw me.I left immediately and put the key he had given me in his mail box.He came up to me today and asked why I had given the key back.I told him that I had seen him and the girl.He brushed it off as my being overly dramatic.We finally got into a massive shouting match and I told him that we were through.He laughed and said that was fine since he was tired of dating the 'Ice Bitch.'Oh Takeru."She finally broke down and began to cry.TK stood and climbed on the bed.He just held her while she cried, as he had with her last few breakups. After a while, her sobs quieted and her body stopped shaking.TK tilted her head up to face him.

"Do you feel better?"She nodded in reply."Good.Never try and keep that in.It isn't healthy for you.If you ever need a shoulder to cry on, just remember that I'm only a phone call away."Kari smiled up at him

"What would I ever do with out you?" she asked as she removed herself from his arms.TK grinned at her and stood.

"I need to get going.I told my mom that I'd be home an hour ago."Kari started and looked at the time.

"I didn't realize that it was so late.I'm sorry TK.I didn't mean to keep you."TK looked at her for a moment.

"Why did you call me TK?"

"Well, it's your name."

"But earlier, you were calling me by my full name."

"I was?I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable."

"Actually, I don't mind when you call me that.Would you mind?"Kari smiled.

"It would be my pleasure Takeru."TK smiled and kissed her on the cheek.

"Goodnight, my Angel of Light."

*

"Ken, you have a visitor."

"OK Mom.I'll be right there."Ken Ichijouji got up from his computer where he had been working on some math homework and opened the door to his room."TK!Patamon!What a surprise!Come on in," Ken ushered the pair into his room and closed the door behind him.Ken and his parents had moved to Odiba two years ago, letting Ken and his partner Wormmon live closer to their friends and go to the same high school as them.

"I was in the neighborhood and I thought I'd drop by and say hello," TK replied to the unspoken question.

"What were you doing so far from home?"Ken questioned as he sat back down at his computer and saved his work to date."It's almost eight at night and I know that your mom will be worried if you don't get home soon."

"OK so I'm not a good liar," TK confessed."I needed to talk to you."

"So talk.You know that you can tell me anything."

"You heard about what happened to Kari today?"

"Who didn't?I was there when they got in their fight.He seemed to be enjoying it.I came close to decking him then and there.I take it you went to console her."

"Like always.She finds a boy and they date for a while until they hurt here.Then she comes to me, cries on my shoulder and confesses all of her feelings.The she goes out and finds someone else.I'm not sure how much of this I can take."Ken glanced around and noticed that Wormmon had taken Patamon outside on his balcony so that he and TK were alone in the room.

"TK, I know that this is hard for you, but why don't you do something about it?Tell her how you feel about her.She deserves to know where she really stands with you."TK shook his head.

"She thinks of me like she thinks of Tai.A brother who will always look out for her and take care of her.I doubt that she has ever thought about me as anything more."

Maybe she has never had a reason to.If you don't tell her, then you're only hurting the both of you."

"I had the dream again," TK admitted, quietly.Ken became alarmed.

"When?"

"Last night.I had heard that the dick head was going to break up with her today."

"TK, you can't keep coming to me for help, you know.I may know a bit about psychology, but if that dream is still bothering you, then maybe you should start seeing someone professional."

"And what would they tell me?" TK whirled on Ken and for an instant the boy genius saw self-loathing, pain, and guilt swarm across the other boy's eyes."I dream about the DarkOcean, Ken.The only people who would understand are people who have actually seen it."

"And you, Me, Kari and Yolei are the only people who have been there.You obviously can't tell Kari.Yolei would probably tell Kari in an instant.So that leaves me.I understand, TK, but I can't give you the help you need.Have you had anymore thoughts?"

"No," TK sighed."Not for a while.At some points, I get flickers, but I quash them before they can gain hold."

"That's something, anyway."Ken sighed."Look, TK, it's getting late.You should be getting home soon so that your mom doesn't get worried.Tell you what.You come over tomorrow afternoon.Then you can talk to me as much as you need to.Alright?"TK reluctantly nodded."TK?Don't do anything stupid.You have too many people who love you and need you."

"Thanks Ken.I'll see you tomorrow.Goodbye."Ken sighed as he watched TK leave.

"Ken?"Ken felt something tugging on his pants leg.He smiled down at Wormmon."Are you alright?I know that TK can get you upset sometimes."

"It's not that Wormmon.It's that I could probably fix this entire stupid situation with three simple phone calls.But it would be betraying the trust of my friends."

"Sometimes you just have to go with what your gut says you should do," Wormmon advised sagely."And my gut says that it's dinner time."Ken let out a laugh and picked up his partner and carried him to the kitchen where dinner was waiting.

*

TK sighed as he walked into the apartment that he and his mother shared.He knew that he could have kept talking to Ken by simply telling him the truth.That his mom was gone for the weekend at a conference and would not be back until Tuesday night.Of course, then Ken probably would have overreacted and seen to it that someone was with him for the rest of the weekend.He knew that Ken was concerned for him, but the last thing he needed this weekend was someone invading his privacy.He knew from experience that they would come tonight.The dream always came for a few nights after she had undergone a stressful ordeal.He sighed as he got ready for bed, dreading what he knew was going to be coming.He braced himself for the onslaught and closed his eyes.

The dark waves lapped around his feet, the blackened sand crunched under his feet.He knew where he was with out question.The DarkOcean, a place of darkness, of pain and suffering.He knew it well from the time he had come here to save Kari.Now he was here.The Scubamon that inhabited this dark realm were mysteriously absent again.TK could feel the waves crash on his feet as the tide approached.He moved to get off the beach, but saw that sheer cliff faces blocked his way.He looked around desperately for a way up as the ocean made its way towards him.He felt the water around his knees now, trying to pull him under.Out to the Undersea Master the Scubamon had spoken of during his last visit.It was at his waist now, and the pulling was much more fierce.He saw it at the last second.A slightly more jagged face than normal.He struggled over and began to climb, using the jagged rocks as hand holds.They sharp edges cut into his palms, leaving them cut and bleeding.He kept going until he was almost to the top.Then he felt the pull.It had his leg again.Just like always, a massive gray tentacle had wrapped itself around his leg and was pulling him under the water.He held on for dear life, but finally, it was stronger.TK didn't even have time to scream as the water rushed in to fill his lungs.His world started to go black and a burning pain was shooting through his body.

TK sat up in bed, screaming.He was coated in sweat and he was shaking violently.Patamon was next to him, hovering anxiously.

"TK, what's wrong?Was it that dream again?"

"Yeah," TK panted."As bad and real as ever.I could smell everything.I was at the DarkOcean."Patamon hugged TK, secretly wishing there was more that he could do.

*

Kari whistled softly to herself as she walked down the hall to TK's apartment.He had really made her feel better the other day, and she wanted to thank him.Gatomon rode on her shoulder, curled up and looking ready to pounce.Kari was glad that most children now had digimon.The original digidestined no longer had to hide their friends from the world.Kari stopped in front of TK's door and knocked.There was no answer.She looked at her watch, which read 10:18 a.m.She shook her head.He had to be up by now.She knocked again and this time was rewarded by the sound of someone unlatching the door.She did a double take when she saw him.This was not the TK she knew.His eyes were unfocused, like they were starring at a point several inches behind her.There were dark circles under his eyes and his skin was pale.His hair normally glowed with a golden radiance, but now it hung limp and dull.He shook himself a moment later as he slowly recognized his visitor.

"Kari?What are you doing here this early?"

"Takeru, it's almost noon.Are you all right?You look horrible."TK shook himself again, trying to focus.

"Yeah, I just didn't sleep very well last night.Do you want to come in?"Kari nodded and walked in.She took off her shoes and walked with him to the living room.He was wearing a sleeveless tee shirt and blue jeans and was bare foot.Again, she tried to figure out what could be wrong.They sat down on the couch and Kari looked down at her hands.

"I wanted to thank you for bringing me out of my funk yesterday.It was really sweet of you.I also wanted your advice on something."

"Like what?"

"After you left yesterday, Davis stopped by.He was trying to cheer me up too and he ended up asking me out Friday.I told him that I wasn't sure and I'd get back to him.What do you think?Should I go out with him?I know he used to be such a brat when we were younger, but he has matured so much since then.Well Takeru?"Every fiber of TK's being screamed at him to tell her the truth.To tell her how he felt.But his conscience wouldn't let him.

"Do you feel anything when you're with him?"

"Something.I'm not sure what it is.I think it's love."It felt like a thousand knives had just embedded themselves in TK's heart.

"Then you should listen to what your heart says.You should give Davis a chance."

"All right I will.Thank you Takeru.You're a great friend.What would I ever do with out you?I think I'll go call him now.Thank you old friend."Kari stood up and hugged TK then made her way to the door.It was only after Kari had left that TK broke down and cried.

*

TK wandered down the street with no destination or purpose in mind.He was simply walking, trying to forget about Kari for a while.Patamon rode in his usual spot on TK's head.He passed by the movie theater and glanced over to see what was playing.And saw them.Kari and Davis looked in a kiss and fierce embrace.He stared at them until they broke apart and Davis happened to glance in his direction.

"Hey TM!Over here!"TK turned and ran.He couldn't face them; not now, maybe not ever.He was dimly aware that Patamon had fallen off as he ran.He didn't care, where he was going it was probably better that he didn't come.He heard Kari and Davis call after him and follow.And he ran.

"TK!"Kari was shocked.Why had he just turned and run like that?It wasn't like him."Davis, something must be wrong.We've got to follow him and see what it is."Her companion nodded in agreement and they quickly followed the fleeing boy.Unfortunately, he had too great a head start on them and they quickly lost him in the crowd.

"The only thing around here is the beach," Davis pointed out."He's got to be headed there."Kari nodded and they set off.She had a very bad feeling about this.

He finally stopped in front of a cliff along the beach.He had nowhere else to go.When he had told Kari to give Davis a chance, he hadn't imagined the pain it would cause him to see them together.He would not interfere with their relationship; his sense of honor wouldn't let him.

"Hey TK, wait up next time would you!"TK turned to look Patamon in the face.

"I need you to do me a favor old friend.If anything happens to me, I don't want you going after me, all right?I want you to go and protect Kari as you would have protected me.All right?"He felt a brief tug at his ankle, but he ignored it.

"All right, sure, but nothing is going to happen to you."Another pull, this one stronger.

"I'm going away now Patamon.There's nothing I can do to stop it and I'm sorry."Another sharp pull, this one almost pulling him off balance.He fought back."I need you to tell my mom and Matt to not worry about me and that I'm sorry, okay?And after that you stick to Kari like glue, understood?"He could hear the wave rising to wash over him.Patamon nodded sadly, not knowing exactly what was going on, but TK was starting to flicker out of existence.

"TK!Wait up!"TK and Patamon turned to look at Kari for a moment as she and Davis sprinted towards them.

"I'm sorry old friend."Those were the last words TK could get out as the wave over took him and he was pulled under.

"TAKERU!"Kari watched in horror as TK flickered like a badly tuned TV station and then disappeared.

*

TK looked around him at the monotone world that was now his prison.He knew some of what faced him, but he was sure of one thing.Five years ago, they had sealed off the DarkOcean when they had Ken open a portal to it and sent Daemon through.So this was now his home.Right on cue, the shapeless forms of the Scubamon appeared out of the water before him.

"Our master wants you."

"Then he can come get me," TK replied."I don't want to go anywhere just yet."The Scubamon glared at him for a moment before receding into the sea.A single tear coursed down his face as he thought of his angel of light.

"I hope he makes you happy, Kari," he whispered to himself."Goodbye."

"He's in the DarkOcean," Kari sobbed to her brother.All of the digidestined were gathered at TK's apartment.Nancy sat on the couch with her ex-husband sitting next to her, with an arm wrapped around her shoulders trying to comfort her.

"You're sure it's the DarkOcean?" Tai asked as he held onto her.Her sobs began to quiet and slow as she began to run out of tears.

"He vanished exactly like Kari did when she got taken," Gatomon supplied."It has to be the DarkOcean."

"But I thought Ken sealed the DarkOcean when we sent Daemon through?" Cody wondered.

"Apparently it wasn't enough," Izzy offered from where he sat with his laptop, working furiously."I can confirm that TK is nowhere in the Digital World.There's no sign of his digivice anywhere and none of the digimon have seen him.They've all agreed to keep a look out, though."

"Great, meanwhile my brother is stuck in the DarkOcean," Matt exploded."What are we supposed to do?"Sora reached up from where she sat on a recliner and pulled Matt down onto the arm of the chair.

"Matt, there's nothing we can do until we figure out how to get to the DarkOcean.We just have to let Izzy try and get in touch with Gennai.OK?"Matt sighed and dropped his head onto her shoulder.

"I'm sorry Izzy," he said, quietly."I didn't mean to blow up at you."Izzy shrugged off the apology with a wave of his hand.

"Don't worry about it.Ken, come here for a second."The boy- guineas walked over to Izzy and the two conversed quietly for a few minutes.During that time Matt looked over to Kari.

"Don't beat yourself up over this."Kari looked up at him in shock."TK wouldn't want that and you know it."She nodded slightly.Just then Ken and Izzy looked up.

"OK guys, we have a plan," Ken spoke up."It won't necessarily work, and it's based on a lot of guesses and leaps of faith.Of course, it's all we have right now."

"So what's the plan?" Davis demanded.

"We're all going to go to the beach," Izzy replied solemnly.

"While it is a nice day for an outing, I don't see how this is going to help our current problem," Tai pointed out.

"I get it," Yolei spoke up."The last time anyone traveled to the DarkOcean was when Kari opened a portal for TK to follow her through and that was on the beach.If we go there and Kari tries again, aided by Ken's digivice…"

"Then, hopefully, that will let us open a portal to the DarkOcean.It's that or wander the Digital World hoping to stumble into one of those tears.I'm not too fond of that one."

"First, we're going to need our digimon," Joe pointed out.

"Already taken care of," Izzy grinned and turned his laptop to face the group.Ken pulled out his digivice and pointed it at the screen.

"Digi-port, open!"With a bright light, five figures emerged from the screen.

"Agumon!"

"Biyomon!"

"Gommamon!"

"Gabumon!"

"Tentomon!"

"It's good to see you guys again," Veemon exclaimed as he and Agumon shook hands.

"Azulongmon is really worried about TK, so he gave us enough power to digivolve into our Ultimate forms," Gabumon spoke up.

"This is for you guys," Tentomon added as he held up a glowing blue orb.The orb disappeared into six points of light that struck Patamon, Gatomon, Veemon, Hawkmon, Armadillomon, and Wormmon.

"Wow, I feel great," Armadillomon exclaimed in his usual southern drawl.

"Azulongmon gave us even more power," Agumon explained."So now, we shouldn't have any problems staying in the real world."

"That's great," Tai cheered "but for right now our main job is to get TK back.Come on guys, lets go!"

"So you are the Keeper of Hope."It came across as a sneer, and TK was fairly sure that it was meant to convey how much the speaker was unimpressed.He looked up to see a massive hulking figure rise out of the ocean.

"I am Dragomon, an Ultimate level digimon and ruler of the DarkOcean.My Tentacle Claw attack will grind all of my enemies into powder!"

"Would it help to tell you right now that I'm not impressed?" TK asked."I helped kill Piedmon.I also helped to kill Myotismon three separate times.You just don't frighten me."

"Then perhaps I might help to rectify that?"TK looked up as Daemon floated down from the sky.

"Nope.I was there when your butt got kicked too, remember?"

"As I remember, you were all so pathetically weak against me that the only way you could beat me was to send me hear and seal it from both of the other worlds."TK shrugged.

"I still don't care.I knew what I was getting myself into when I came here.Now that you have me, you probably used up all of your energy, so now you can't get Kari.And I'm guessing that with out her power, you are still stuck here."

"But what makes you think we wanted the Child of Light in the first place?" Dragomon asked.

"She's who you tried to kidnap years ago," TK protested.

"No," Dragomon corrected, "she's who rebellious Scubamon kidnapped trying to use her power against me.I have no interest in the Child of Light.She is too powerful for me to break.The Child of Hope, on the other hand, offers us a unique way to use her powers."TK stared a them in horror.

"Tell me, Hope," Daemon asked."What do you think the Child of Light would do if she arrived in the DarkOcean and found you a prisoner?Do you think she would abandon her oldest, most dear friend to a pair of evil digimon, or do you think she would use her powers to break the seals on this place in the hopes that we would then let you go?"TK ran.He flew down the beach as fast as his legs could carry him, praying that he could manage to stay one step ahead of them.

"Tentacle Claw!"TK managed to jump over the tentacle and made a bee line for the forest, hoping to lose himself in the trees.

"After him!"He heard the sound of pursuit as he crashed through the woods.He had never considered that Kari might follow him to the DarkOcean.He could only hope that the others would be with her and that they would have enough sense to get out when they saw the situation.

The mood on the beach was strained as Kari stood out on a rocky out cropping, searching for TK with her mind and her heart.The others were all behind her and the digimon were ready to go.'TK,' her mind whispered.'TK where are you.'Then she saw it.A vision of him running trough trees, with a large group of Scubamon behind him.

"TK!"In front of her the vision wavered into view for the others.Ken was ready and held up his digivice.

"Open up!"With a bright light they were all, human and digimon, pulled into the dark ocean.

TK ran for all he was worth, praying that he was putting some distance between himself and his pursuers.In reality, he knew that all he was doing was delaying the inevitable and wishing for a miracle.As he entered a clearing, he realized that he had been out maneuvered.He was surrounded on all sides by Scubamon.Daemon and Dragomon were undoubtedly on their way to gloat and capture him.TK closed his eyes and prayed for a miracle.When he closed his eyes, he saw her face.'Kari, I'm so sorry.'And suddenly, he heard a reply.'We're coming, TK.'And with that a blinding white light surrounded the clearing.When it vanished, TK found himself surrounded by the digidestined and their digimon.

"TK!"Patamon and Kari launched themselves into his arms at the same time.

"Guys!How did you get here?"

"Thank Ken and Kari!" Davis cheered."Kari managed to find you and Ken managed to open up an portal here.Now lets get to work."

"Right!"

"Agumon warp digivolve to Wargreymon!"

"Gabumon warp digivolve to MetalGarurumon!"

"Biyomon digivolve to Birdramon!Birdamon digivolve to Garudamon!"

"Tentomon digivolve to Kabuterimon!Kabuterimon digivolve to MegaKabuterimon!"

"Gommamon digivolve to Ikkakumon!Ikkakumon digivolve to Zudomon!"

"Gatomon digivolve to Angewoman!"

"Patamon digivolve to Angemon!Angemon digivolve to MagnaAngemon!"

"Vemon digivoove to Exveemon!"

"Wormmon digivolve to Stingmon!"

Hawkmon digivolve to Aquillamon!"

"Armadillomon digivolve to Ankylomon!"

"Exveemon!Stingmon!DNAdigivolve to Paildramon!Paildramon mega digivolve to Imperial Dramon!Imperial Dramon mode change to fighter mode!"

The Scubamon never stood a chance.Faced with three Megas, five Ultimate and a pair of Champions, they quickly broke and ran back to the relative safety of the ocean.Daemon and Dragomon proved to be tougher opponents.Dragomon managed to knock out both Aquillamon and Ankylomon with a single attack.He was clearly on the higher end of the Ultimate scale.Daemon, meanwhile was easily holding his own against the three megas and Angewoman and MagnaAngemon.Finally, with a massive blast, he knocked MetalGarurumon down and he dedigivolved to Gabumon.Matt quickly ran up and pulled him out of the way.Garudamon let out an inhuman screech and died towards him.She went down next.MegaKabuterimon and Zudomon went down after that.Daemon then grabbed Wargreymon by the leg and threw him into Imperial Dramon.They dropped to the ground and dedigivolved.All that were left now were Angewoman and MagnaAngemon to face both Dragomon and Daemon.Angewoman attacked first, unleashing her Heaven's Charm attack on the bulkier and slower Dragomon.MagnaAngemon attacked the faster Daemon, using his Excalibur blade.The two parried and dodged in the air for a while, while Angewoman unleashed a barrage of attacks on Dragomon.Unfortunately, both angels knew that they couldn't win as they were.Dragomon was taking the abuse that Angewoman was handing to him and kept going, while MagnaAngemon was having a hard time landing a blow on Daemon.Finally, MagnaAngemon made his mistake.He made a massive swing at Daemon and missed, leaving his side open.Daemon saw his advantage and took it.MagnaAngemon crashed to the ground as Daemon unleashed his Evil Inferno attack, knocking him back to Patamon.This distracted Angewoman, allowing Dragomon to finish her off.Salamon landed next to Patamon.

"Now, Child of Light," Daemon gloated."Open your portal for us, so that the Digital World may fall."

"Never," Kari spat back.

"Now, now, child, don't be hasty," Dragomon admonished."Consider that all of your friends are here, and we have just defeated all of your digimon.There is no one here who can help you."

"Leave her alone!"Both digimon looked over at TK who was cradling Patamon in his arms."You wanted me so here I am."

"Oh, but you are quite mistaken, young Hope," Daemon mocked."Our target has always been the Angel of Light.You managed to use your powers to intercept the dreams we created to break the will of the Angel of Light and took them into yourself.Quite an accomplishment, really, considering that you have never shown that you knew of your powers before.Still, you don't have the power to open gates.She does.There for, please stay silent and accept what fate has dealt you?"Daemon laughed and turned towards Kari, only to be hit in the back by a beam of light.

"Bite me."TK stood, surrounded in energy.Patamon hovered at his side, and Gatomon stood underneath Patamon."Ready?" he asked his digimon.Patamon nodded and TK pushed all of his energy into his flying partner.

"Patamon, warp-digivolve to Seraphimon!"

"That's Seraphimon," Tentomon explained to the others."He's a mega level angelic digimon.His Seven Heavens attack is one of the most powerful attacks in the digital world.It reduces his enemies to vapor.Also watch out for his Hallowed Knuckle attack.It's one mean right hook!"

"Hallowed Knuckle!"Seraphimon seemingly vanished, only to reaper directly in front of Daemon, his fist glowing with energy.With one punch, he knocked the evil digimon into the ocean.He then disappeared again as Dragomon's tentacle lashed at where he had been a moment ago.

"Can he teleport?" Ken asked, bewildered.

"No, it's pure speed," Izzy replied in awe."He's just moving faster than we can perceive him.Incredible!"

"Where are you?" Dragomon roared as he looked around for Seraphimon.

"Right here."The voice was cold and metallic, altered considerably by the full helmet that he wore.No emotion was evident."Hallowed Knuckle!"Dragomon flew several feet as the attack connected.With a roar, Daemon erupted from the water, his clawed hands glowing.

"EVIL INFERNO!"The column of fire struck Seraphimon directly in the chest, engulfing him in seconds.Daemon threw back his head and laughed."And so ends the great angel!"His laughter died as the smoke from the attack cleared.Seraphimon floated exactly where he had been a moment ago, his armor wasn't even scratched.He brought up his hands and pointed them palms outward at Daemon.

"SEVEN HEAVENS!"Seven balls of white energy shot out from his hands and flew towards Daemon.

"Evil Flapping!"Daemon screamed.A flurry of bats flew out of the folds of his robe and intercepted the blasts."You are stronger than I thought," he admitted."I guess I will simply have to change tactics.Evil Inferno!"His attack was directed at TK this time.

"NO!" Kari screamed as she saw the fire descend on TK.A bright light flew from her heart and hit Gatomon.

"Gatomon digivolve to Angewoman!Angewoman digivolve to Magnadramon!"The fire flowed into the massive pink furred dragon, dissipating into her wings.

"Veemon, whose that?" Davis wondered.

"That's Magnadramon," Veemon replied."She's a fiery mega level digimon and the second of Azulongmon's avatars.Her Fire Tornado attack is a scorcher, and watch out for her Dragon Fire attack.It's hot!"MagnaDramon floated up next to Seraphimon and the two hovered, waiting.It was a face off between the two megas and Daemon and Dragomon.

"So, the avatars have returned."Daemon broke the silence."I never thought that the old fool would trust these pathetic humans enough to give them his most prized children.And still together?How quaint.Tell me, did you ever get over the idea of having a child?"Magnadramon began to growl while Seraphimon flexed his hands, preparing for the inevitable fight.

"Enough of this banter," Dragomon broke in."We still have a world to conquer.If you think that we are going to let you win, then you have another thing coming.I was already one of the most powerful Ultimates that existed, and Daemon was kind enough to increase my power.Between us, you don't stand a chance.Prepare to die!Tentacle Claw!"Magnadramon easily dodged the attack and responded in kind.

"Fire Tornado!"Dragomon rose out of the sea, his massive wings creating a whirlwind beneath him, and managed to avoid the attack.He responded and the pair were quickly exchanging blows as fast as they could.Meanwhile, Daemon and Seraphimon simply floated above the water, staring each other down.Seraphimon brought his hands back as Daemon did the same.

"Seven Heavens!"

"Evil Inferno!"The two attacks collided in midair, warping the fabric of the world around them.Davis covered Kari's body with his own, while Matt did the same for Sora and Ken for Yolei and Cody.Tai grabbed Izzy and pulled him out of the way of a massive chunk of rock that had been hurtling towards him.Joe dived behind a rocky outcropping, yelling for everyone to follow him.And in the sky, the two Megas faced off, all of their power being pushed into their attacks, neither willing to give an inch.Joe managed to get everyone safely behind the rocks.Suddenly Kari sat up and tried to dart back out.

"TK!He's still out there!We have to get him back here!"Matt and Ken leaped to their feet and ran out with her.TK was lying several feet from where he had been.Blood was oozing from a gash in his forehead, while the rest of his body was in similar shape.Matt and Ken managed to pick him up and ran back to safety.Kari ran beside them, trying to bandage the gash in his head with the sleeve of her shirt, which she had ripped off.Joe took over when they got back behind the rocks and Kari knelt next to TK and tried to help when she could.And still, the two Megas attacks smashed against each other.

"This can't go on for much longer!"Izzy's shout drew the attention of the other kids.

"They look like they can keep going for a long time," Cody pointed out.

"NO!He's right, look!"Ken pointed to an area right below the ball of energy that had formed in between the Megas.They could clearly see Digitamamon's diner through a hole in the sky.

"If they keep this up, they'll rupture all of the barriers between this world, the digital world, and the real world.Their energy is bleeding into the digital world as it is.Look!"He turned his now open laptop so that the others could see.File island was inshambles, trees burning as fire fell from the sky.Elecmon desperately tried to gather all of the eggs up from PrimaryVillage with the help of Ogremon, Leomon and Meramon.In the massive domed, technological city, Andromon herded the Guardromon out of the doorways as a massive lightning storm fell on the city, shattering the dome and destroying the buildings.Digi-ChinaTown was ablaze, all of the digimon evacuating.The digital world was burning."It's just a matter of time before their energies destroy the digital world and burn through to the real world."Izzy closed his laptop and faced the others."Is TK awake yet?"

"No," Joe responded."And I'm not sure when he'll wake.I think he's got a concussion from where the rock hit.His left arm is also broken and his right ankle is twisted.We need to get him to a hospital."Izzy shook his head.

"Not an option right now.We need him awake, my plan won't work with out him."

"What plan?" Tai demanded.

"We need to give all of our energy to TK, so that he can pass it on to Seraphimon.If we do that, Seraphimon should have the power to destroy Daemon.But it won't work if TK's unconscious.Damn!"He smacked his fist into his open palm."Kari, can you reach him?"

"What?But Joe just said…"

"While I respect Joe's medical opinion, getting TK to a hospital isn't going to mean much if the world ends.Can you get him to wake up?"Kari hesitated for a moment, but then nodded.She moved over to TK and laid her hands on his rising chest.Her eyes closed and a moment later, her body went limp and fell on top of TK's.Tai cried out and began to move towards Kari, but Davis and Matt held him back.

"She's fine, man," Matt assured him.Tai nodded, but kept a worried eye on the two bodies, while over head, the fight raged on.

"TAKERU!"Kari didn't know where she was, and this normally would have upset her.But she knew that TK was here, somewhere,and she had to find him.She squinted her eyes against the driving snow and tried desperately to see anything in this place.The last thing she remembered was trying to find TK.Then, she had been dragged here.She could feel TK, but she couldn't see anything in this blasted blizzard.So she stumbled on, trusting her instincts to lead her to her protector.Finally, she saw a yellow light stand out against the snow.She made her way to it and found a cave.Inside was a glowing fire and TK.He sat with his arms wrapped around his knees, staring into the fire.

"Takeru.Where are we?What is this place?"

"Kari?"TK looked up from his contemplation of the fire, a baffled look on his face as his eyes drank in his Angel of Light."How did you get here?You can't be here."He was muttering to himself, more than talking to her.He finally stood and drew her over to the fire, the light and heat warming her from the biting cold outside.

"Takeru, what is this place?The last thing I remember was trying to get you to wake up in the digital world.How did we get to this place?Where ever it is."

"You're in my head," he responded, simply."At the moment, I'm unconscious on the beach of the Dark World, with your body draped over mine.Somehow, when you tried to reach me with your mind, you got pulled in here."He tapped the side of his head with his finger.

"TK, you need to wake up."Kari changed topics, her mind trying to comprehend the idea of being in her best friends mind."Seraphimon and Daemon are tearing apart the fabric of the digital world.If we don't stop them, they'll destroy it and the backlash will destroy the real world too."

"I know," TK replied."I know what's been going on and I know all about Izzy's plan."

"Then why aren't you waking up?" Kari demanded.

"Because it won't work," TK replied."I can't transfer your power to Seraphimon and I can't give him any more power myself."He suddenly clutched his hand to his chest and doubled over, groaning.

"TK!"Kari's cry was echoed back by the voice of Joe, and she very briefly saw an image of Joe frantically pulling Kari off of TK and beginning to administer CPR."TK, what's happening?"

"I'm dying," TK choked out."I gave up all of my power to get Patamon to digivolve to Mega.I don't even have the strength to keep my heart beating.You need to get out.If you're still here when I die, you might die as well."

"I'm not going to let you die!" Kari cried."Fight TK!Stay with me and live!"

"He can not."The voice floated in from outside.Kari pulled TK's arm around her shoulder and helped him outside.The snow had stopped, and the glowing blue light of Azulongmon shone down from the sky."Greetings my avatars of Hope and Light.I wish that we could meet once more under better circumstances, unfortunately, this is not to be."

"What do you mean he can't?" Kari demanded."Why can't he?"

"He has lost that which makes him who he is," Azulongmon replied."With out that, he has no chance of life, for it is what gives him life in the first place, as what makes you what you are is what gives you life."Kari stared at him for a moment before turning her attention to TK.

"You lost your hope," she whispered."Why?How?"

"He is to far gone to answer, child," Azulongmon responded."You must leave here, lest you be dragged into the endless void with him."

"I'm not leaving," she cried defiantly.

"Foolish girl, did you not wonder what happened to his Hope, if it is no longer with in him?How could Patamon digivolve with out it, let alone to the Mega level.How could Gatomon digivolve, since Hope and Light are so powerfully intertwined?Why do you think he had to give the last of his strength to protect you from Daemon?His Hope is within you.He has given you his Hope, so that you may be complete and happy."

"What are you talking about?"

"Think back on what Daemon said.The dreams that have been plaguing him for the last several months were meant for you, but in order to protect you, he waited outside of your door like a fox and stole the bad dreams meant for you and gave you good ones that he created in their steed.When you ended your last relationship, he suppressed his own feelings and happiness so that he could make you happy first."

"He loves me."Kari opened herself to the idea that she had been dreading for the last three years.TK loved her, enough that he was willing to die to keep her safe and give her happiness.He loved her, but she wasn't sure how she felt.She loved Davis, didn't she?

"And there lies the core of the problem," Azulongmon boomed."You are not sure of your own feelings, so you can neither accept nor reject his love.A part of you is convinced that loving him would bring you euphoria beyond your comprehension, while another part tells you that it would destroy the friendship that you have relied on for all of these years.You division only increased his uncertainty, until he finally decided for you.And this is the result of his decision."

"NO!This isn't what I want!"Kari cried."I want him to live!I need him!"

"Can you return the love that he gives to you?"It was such a simple question, but it tore at her heart.

"Maybe I can, maybe I can't, but I'll never know if he dies."

"Then tell him."With that, the massive dragon vanished, leaving her alone, holding a dying TK.

"Takeru," she started."I love you and I always have.But for the moment, it isn't the love that you have for me.I know that isn't what you want, but I need you.You said that you wanted me to be happy, well you being alive will make me happier than I thought possible.Please.Live."

"I'm losing him," Joe growled."I can't find a pulse, oh God, come on TK, don't do this to me."The battle still raged in the sky above, while on the ground, the Keeper of Hope was dying.Magnadramon and Dragomon were still locked in battle, neither one wining or losing.

"Come on, bro, we need you," Matt cried desperately.

"Please," Kari whispered."Live."All eyes turned to the girl lying next to the child of Hope moments before they began to glow.All of them.Out of the hearts of all of the digidestined came their crests.Reliability.Knowledge.Courage.Friendship.Love.Mimi's crest of Sincerity glowed in the distance as the pink haired digidestined ran towards the group, panting.

"Mimi!How did you get here?" Izzy asked.

"I was needed," she replied as she ran up to the group."One second I was in school, and the next, a massive hole was ripped open in the sky, showing what was going on, and I knew that you guys would need my help.Look!"

Out of Ken came the crest of kindness.Out of Yolei came the combined crest of Love and Sincerity.Out of Cody came the combined crest of Knowledge and Reliability.Out of Davis came the combined crest of Courage and Friendship.Kari began to glow white, while TK began to glow yellow.Then, all of the crests became beams of light and shot towards Seraphimon and Magnadramon.His attack became stronger as each crest merged with him and she became faster and stronger.Finally, the crests of Hope and Light flew out of TK and Kari, and merged just above them.The combined crest merged with Seraphimon and Magnadramon.Daemon didn't even have time to scream as the white light of Seraphimon's attack engulfed him and reduced him bits of data.Dragomon was engulfed in fire and burned out of existence.TK and Kari pulled themselves to their feet, with Davis helping Kari to stand and TK brushing off all help.A single tear fell down his cheek as he looked at Seraphimon.

"What's happening?" Cody cried as Magnadramon and Seraphimon both began to dissolve into data.

"It was too much," Izzy replied."The energy was too much and they caught the backlash and are being destroyed."

"No," TK corrected."They no longer have a reason to exist.Patamon was created to be the guardian of Hope, and Gatomon was created to be the guardian of Light.Now that the two have merged, there's no reason for them to exist anymore."Another tear made its way down his face.

"Do not fear," Seraphimon soothed."Though we will be gone, we shall never be forgotten.Look for us where we have always been.Until then, a gift."He and Magnadramon vanished, leaving behind a pair of glowing orbs of energy, one yellow and one white.They merged and a bright light engulfed all of the digimon.Then the orbs flickered and vanished.A pair of white feathers floated down to the ground.Kari silently picked them both up and handed one to TK.He took it and inclined his head in thanks.

"We need to leave."Ken finally broke the silence that had descended on them with the deaths of the pair of angels."The Dark World needs to be sealed again."With a final glance backwards, the digidestined began to walk back to where they had come.Behind them, reality began to fix itself, aided by a pair of white and yellow lights.

END


End file.
